Shifty
Shifty is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Shifty and his brother Lifty are two green kleptomaniac raccoon identical twin brothers with dark green mask-like markings around their eyes. They frequently steal merchandise and produce from the other Happy Tree Friends (thus their names), as well as treasure hunting, ransacking houses or anything to get rich quick with the exception of Flaky, Lammy, Cro-Marmot and Splendid. They mostly steal from Lumpy (in Meat Me for Lunch they stole meat from Lumpy's deli mart, in Milkin' It they stole a cow from Lumpy's farm, in Concrete Solution they stole his wallet, and in Junk in the Trunk they abducted his pet elephant). They probably rob Lumpy so frequently because his lack of intelligence and common sense makes him an easy target. Although they have the same gender, appearance, and personality, Shifty wears a fedora and often bosses Lifty around. It is known that Shifty is the older brother of the duo, since he is a little taller and has a slightly lower-pitched voice. Despite the smirks on their faces, they almost always end up dying in the episodes in which they appear. Their green color implies money and greed relating to their criminal personalities. They also have a trademark evil snicker (usually a different one for later episodes). Like most siblings, Shifty argues to his brother about who's at fault it is when something goes wrong, but when trouble is afoot, they work together. Shifty has been known to betray Lifty at some points, as seen in Milkin' It when Shifty threw Lifty out of a hot air balloon as not to get caught by a cable. Also, in Sea What I Found Shifty had a chance to save Lifty, but instead just stole the jewels. In Easy For You to Sleigh, he abandons Lifty when he gets caught in a trap. Despite their numerous illegal activities, they often contribute to recreational activities (such as going on a rollercoaster and participating in a Christmas play) without causing any trouble. On rare occasions they earn cash honestly and have even been heroic, such as in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, when they provided a life raft to help the characters escape from an island. Lifty & Shifty occasionally make money by themselves without stealing, like when they sold dogs who go crazy when they hear a whistle in Doggone It and when they sold bottles of hair growth formula to Disco Bear in Easy Comb, Easy Go. They also trade or sell things to Nutty, such as in Dunce Upon a Time and the Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode (although it could be that these were stolen previous to the episode). They also sometimes show brotherly love towards each other in some episodes, including The Wrong Side of the Tracks, in which they were seen paired up together while riding on Lumpy's theme park rollercoaster, Sea What I Found, in which they were seen playing chess together while waiting underwater, As You Wish, in which they were seen hugging each other happily when having their wishes granted leading to their deaths, and Gems the Breaks, in which they were seen glancing at each other lovingly while testing the kryptonut on Splendid. Lifty & Shifty die a lot due to their lack of teamwork and their greed. Like Cuddles, Petunia, and Sniffles, they tend to die some of the messiest deaths in the series. When they do, their deaths involve machines/vehicles, being mashed together or sliced apart, impalement or some form of heat. In the internet shorts, Lifty & Shifty died in every episode they appeared in. In the TV series, they survived in Ipso Fatso, Concrete Solution and Easy Comb, Easy Go. They also survived in the HTF Break shorts Youtube Live Episode , Happy New Year Cheesy Does It'' & Claw. '''However, it is possible they survived in ''Happy Trails pt. 1 as they were on the island with the surviving characters in part 2, but they weren't seen in part 1. In the "Collect Them All" section, Lifty bowls a 300 score at the game of bowling, and Shifty has a gambling problem. They both also seem to have an unusual desire for meat, as seen in Meat Me for Lunch, Ipso Fatso, And the Kitchen Sink, Milkin' It, Dunce Upon a Time, and their title card. They also have a knack for car building, being able to assemble/reassemble a car in Junk in the Trunk and maintaining their own race car in Wheelin' and Dealin'. Shifty's Episodes Famous Deaths *Wheelin' and Dealin' *Meat Me For Lunch *Milkin' It *Sea What I Found Starring Roles #Wheelin' and Dealin' #Meat Me For Lunch #Happy Trails pt. 2: Jumping the Shark #Milkin' It #Swelter Skelter #Sea What I Found #Easy For You to Sleigh #As You Wish #Buns of Steal Featuring Roles #Class Act #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Don't Yank My Chain #Doggone It #Who's to Flame? #Dunce Upon a Time #Junk in the Trunk #YouTube Live Episode #Gems the Breaks #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode Appearance Roles #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #From Hero to Eternity #And the Kitchen Sink #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #Aw Shucks #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy pt. 2 #Wrath of Con Kringle Roles #Kringle Feast HTF Break Roles #Happy New Year #Cheesy Does It #Claw Known Thefts *'Cuddles:' **Pet mouse (Junk in the Trunk) *'Giggles:' **Lemonade stand profits (Gems the Breaks) **Pet cat (Junk in the Trunk) *'Toothy:' **Pet turtle (Junk in the Trunk) *'Lumpy:' **Go-cart wheels (Wheelin' and Dealin') **Meat (Meat Me For Lunch) **Cow (Milkin' It) **Wallet (Concrete Solution) **Pet elephant (Junk in the Trunk) *'Petunia:' **Lemonade stand profits (Gems the Breaks) *'Handy:' **Steering wheel (Wheelin' and Dealin') **Car (Don't Yank My Chain) **Identity (Don't Yank My Chain) *'Nutty:' **Snow cone (Swelter Skelter: Melted before they could take it) *'Sniffles:' **Ripped his arms off while he was holding a magic lamp (As You Wish!) *'Pop:' **Ransacked his house (Easy For You to Sleigh: Didn't actually steal anything) **Wallet (Who's to Flame?: Took it after he was deceased) *'Cub:' **Red wagon (And the Kitchen Sink) *'Mole:' **Identity (Don't Yank My Chain) **Musical instruments (Double Whammy Part 2) *'Disco Bear:' **Meat (Ipso Fatso) **Submarine (Sea What I Found) *'Russell:' **Treasure chest (Sea What I Found) *'Mime:' **Imaginary safe (Easy For You to Sleigh) *'Flippy:' **Everything in his home (Easy For You to Sleigh) *'Cro-Marmot:' **Kidnapped (Swelter Skelter) *'Generic Tree Friends:' **Mixed items (Gems the Breaks) **Hair Growth Formulas (Easy Comb, Easy Go) (debatable) **Various pets (Junk in the Trunk) **Video Games (False Alarm episode) (debatable) **Priceless artfacts in a museum (Gems the Breaks) Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations *Thief - many episodes. *Race-car Driver - Wheelin' and Dealin' *Christmas Play special effects helper - Class Act *Dog Breeder - Doggone It *Street seller - Easy Comb Easy Go, False Alarm Episode Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Wheelin' and Dealin': Half of his body scraped off by pavement. #Meat Me for Lunch: Ground into sausage. #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Eaten by a shark. #Milkin' It: Cut in half and tossed about by a windmill. #Class Act: Killed in an explosion. #Remains to be Seen: 1. Killed in an truck crash; 2. Killed again by Lumpy when he runs over him with a lawnmower. #Stealing the Spotlight: Killed by Lumpy's Christmas lights. #The Wrong Side of Tracks: Shredded by spinning pole at the entrance of the Amusement Park. #From Hero to Eternity: Sucked into whirlpool and burned by lava. #And the Kitchen Sink: Sliced in half by a rope. #Don't Yank My Chain: Run over by a train. #Doggone It: Crashes into a tree and flies through the windshield, crushing his body against the tree. #Sea What I Found: Covered in melted gold. #Easy For You to Sleigh: Flippy dissects him with a Christmas cookie. #Who's to Flame?: Gets impaled by sharp objects (possibly idol induced). #As You Wish: Impaled on a lamp. #Dunce Upon a Time: Crushed by castle spire. #Gems the Breaks: Boiled to death when Splendid magnifies his laser through a pair of binoculars while they hide in a lake. #Aw, Shucks!: Crushed by huge pieces of popcorn. #Junk in the Trunk: Gets wrapped around their van's drive axel and is ripped apart #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2: Pierced in the chest by recorders. #Wrath of Con: Either burned to death or crushed by Splendid's breath. #Swelter Skelter: Impaled in the face by icicles. #Kringle Feast: Either dies from gas suffocation or in a massive explosion caused by Lumpy. #Happy Tree Friends False Alarm episode: Has his head decapitated and mutilated. #Buns of Steal: Cut in half. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb or a grenade they were passing to each other. (Deaths not shown) #Blood Sample O+: Heads impaled by a sharp object. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Both fall from a high distance, and splatter on the ground. (Deaths not seen) #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Both die from breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #Fire Escape: Fall to their deaths. #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Both flung off a merry-go-round. #Un-named Wallpaper: Both are killed when Flippy's Dynamite explodes. (Deaths not seen) #March 2011: The same death as "Swelter Skelter". Seen in Comics #Bank on It!: Impaled by hammer. Injuries #Class Act: Shifty is burnt by the fire in the school. #Easy for you to Sleigh: Shifty's arm is severed by a bear trap. #Sea What I Found: The bottoms of Shifty's feet stick to a hot metal floor, tearing the skin off #Who's to Flame?: Shifty is beaten up by Lifty after he snatches away the wallet full of money from Lifty. #Swelter Skelter: Shifty's hands catch on fire when he picks up a piece of frozen solid fire (ice). #Cheesy Does It: Shifty eats a slice of pizza, but the piping hot cheese melts his jaw and bursts his eye. Additional #Unnamed Comic: Lifty accidentally closes the door to a safety box with Shifty's hand in it, causing Shifty's hand to be cut off. #May 2005 Wallpaper: Shifty's lower body is torn off, with his spine stretching out. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 2 ("Junk in the Trunk", "Claw" along with Lifty) *'Giggles' - 0 *'Toothy' - 0 *'Lumpy' - 1 ("Milkin' It" along with Lifty) *'Petunia' - 1 ("As You Wish" along with Lifty) *'Handy' - 0 *'Nutty' - 1 ("Swelter Skelter") *'Sniffles' - 0 *'Pop' - 1 ("Easy for You to Sleigh" along with Lifty) *'Cub' - 2 ("Easy for You to Sleigh" along with Lifty , "As You Wish" along with Lifty) *'Flaky' - 0 *'Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 1 ("Sea What I Found" along with Lifty) *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 2 ("Milkin' It", "''Swelter Skelter") *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Others''' - 0 Trivia Shifty was the first created Happy Tree Friends character. Created by Rhode Montijo, Shifty was created even before Cuddles. At the table in Kringle Feast, one of the green legs belongs to Lifty and the other to Shifty. In Shifty's MySpace Profile, it explains in Shifty's marital status that he is currently in a relationship. The page also states that he and Lifty are both 28 years old, though this is probably just a throwaway gag. Shifty is occasionally seen without his hat and looks like Lifty. This happens in'' Wheelin' and Dealin', Stealing the Spotlight,'' Who's to Flame?, Sea What I Found,'' As You Wish'' and Junk in the Trunk. Lifty & Shifty have a van similar to that of the A-Team (evidenced by the red stripe and spoiler) as seen in Doggone It, Concrete Solution, As You Wish, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Junk in the Trunk and Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode. Lifty & Shifty have a hot-air balloon they use for escapes as seen in Milkin' It ''and ''As You Wish. The only three instances that Lifty died before Shifty are'' Milkin' It, Who's to Flame? and ''Swelter Skelter. Lifty seems to be the mechanic of the duo, as in a few episodes he is seen working on their van or vehicle. Shifty, on the other hand, drives their van in a majority of the episodes. Despite being one of the least appearing of the 20 major Happy Tree Friends main characters, they had four starring roles in the TV series, the third most behind Lumpy and Sniffles. They appeared in 13 out of the first 18 TV episodes but only in 4 of the last 19. Unlike Pop and Cub, they have never been seen without each other (the only exception being spaced out deaths and Easy For You to Sleigh). There has never been an episode where one of them has died while the other survives. They always either die or survive together (although sometimes they suffer different deaths, and for the first time in'' Cheesy Does It,'' both survive while Shifty is injured and Lifty is unharmed). In early episodes their pupils are normal like any other Tree Friend (like Pac-man pupils). However occasionally in early episodes, and always in later episodes, their pupils dialate/shrink making them appear more mischievous. Lifty and Shifty say "Uh-oh!" when something goes wrong. While they rarely appear in the internet series, they appear in a majority of the TV episodes. They appear in all three episodes of "The Third Degree" and "One Foot in the Grave". They don't always die the same deaths, and they don't always die at the same time. Junk in the Trunk featured the only instance where they did not die at the same time or one right after the other, while Cheesy Does It marks the only episode where both survive but one of them gets injured (in this case Shifty gets injured while Lifty is left unharmed). Although they are identical twins, Lifty's voice is slightly higher pitched than Shifty's voice. They are voiced by Kenn Navarro, the same voice actor who does Cuddles and Good Flippy, although Lifty and Shifty sound nothing like Cuddles and Good Flippy. Lifty and Shifty are two of five green characters, the other four are Nutty, Cro-Marmot and Flippy. They both were made green possibly to match the color of money. Shifty's most frequent victim is his twin brother Lifty. In the episode Class Act, Shifty was seen dragging Lifty, so it is evident that even though Shifty killed Lifty once (Milkin' It) and left him to die (Sea What I Found), he still tried to save his brother; however, at the time, there was no danger to Shifty, so it is fair to assume he cares for his brother, but at any sign of danger, he'll leave him behind. Because of a goof in the opening credits of As You Wish, Lifty and Shifty are two of three characters to have only just their names and not along with "starring" and "and" in the first season of the TV Series, the other being Mole. Their laugh is unique to other HTFs. Most other HTFs either giggle or laugh. Their survival rate is 21,21%. In the TV series their survival rate is 17%. The only characters Lifty & Shifty haven't stole from are Flaky, Splendid and Lammy . The first character to kill Lifty and Shifty at the same time was Flaky (indirectly) with the sharks in Happy Trails Pt. 2 Jumpin The Sharks. In the TV series, Pop & Cub appeared in all of their starring roles. Despite their low survival rate, Lifty & Shifty has appeared in multiple HTF Breaks without dying once, along with Mime, Pop, Handy and Mole. He has more injuries than Lifty. Since their van resembles the A-Team's van, some people believe that Lifty and Shifty stole the A-Team's van. Lifty and Shifty only appeared twice in Internet Season 3. Shifty is one of the two characters to survive in more irregular episodes than regular, the other being Lifty. Both of them survived 3 regular episodes and 4 irregular episodes. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h39m16s86.png|Shifty when firstly created by Rhode Montijo. Originally, he was a squirrel. Vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h45m03s96.png|An updated version of Shifty. He was replaced into raccoon. 16sh.jpg|Shifty's character info. 2330104.jpg|Lifty & Shifty's internet season 1 intro File:Lifty_&_Shifty_Intro2.png|Lifty & Shifty's internet season 2 intro. File:Liftshift.gif|Lifty & Shifty's TV series intro. File:Lifty_&_Shifty_Intro.png|Lifty & Shifty's internet season 3 intro. Lifty_Flirting_with_Shifty_by_Crazahfangirl12.png|Lifty & Shifty showing affection for each other. HungryLiftyAndShifty.jpg|Lifty & Shifty are just about hungry for food. ChristmasLiftyAndShifty.jpg|Lifty & Shifty, ready to go down the chimney. LiftyXshifty=videogames.jpg|Lifty & Shifty show off game merchandise. Shifty without hat.png|Shifty without his hat in Sea What I Found htf-shifty.jpg|Shifty Cheesydoesit.png|Lifty and Shifty looking at a Pizza Shifty Dead.PNG|Shifty's death in Swelter Skelter Screen shot 2012-05-18 at 12.02.36 AM.png|White pupils. Gallery 01 11.png|Shifty Screen shot 2013-03-03 at 8.20.11 AM.png|Someone's missing... upside down.jpg|Even Lumpy would know this can't end well. Shiftyimagebuns.jpg|How come he always drives Easy For You to Sleigh.jpg|Lifty & Shifty preparing for something. Hdefault44.jpg|Shifty diverts Toothy's attention Liftyandshifty.png|Shifty with two bag of money Shifty with bun.jpg|Shifty has a bun. Dead.................................jpg|And now he doesn't. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Raccoons Category:Green Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Relatives Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters with mental disorders